Por la puerta grande
by Limonchello
Summary: Porque ellos tenían que hacer algo grandioso y ser recordados durante muchos años en Hogwarts


_- Lo sé Fred, realmente yo también pienso lo mismo pero no podemos hacer nada para solucionarlo… -_dijo George con un brazo sobre los hombros de aquel pequeño alumno rubio de apenas 12 años que no paraba de llorar, su mano estaba ensangrentada marcada con una frase que había tenido que copiar miles de veces, tanto que la cicatriz sobre su piel se quedaría durante un tiempo indefinido, el pelirrojo de dicho nombre insultó en alto e hizo un mohín antes de acuclillarse frente a aquel alumno rubito y sonrió.

_-No te preocupes pequeño, ya verás como Dumbledore regresará y todo volverá a la normalidad y esa… Mujer terminará teniendo su merecido… -_susurró y alzó una mano acariciando los cabellos del chico el cual le miró tembloroso sorbiendo la nariz y la sonrisa de Fred intentó ser algo mas tranquilizadora para que este se sintiera mejor, el chico terminó asintiendo un poco mas calmado, George miró a su hermano casi con cariño ante los gestos tranquilizadores de este a dicho niño rubito.

Ambos gemelos alzaron al cabeza al escuchar pasos apresurados y una voz preocupada al ver a aquel chico.

- _Potter…_ -dijo George al reconocerle sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño chico intentando aun consolarle de forma torpe.

_-¿Qué ha pasado? –_dijo el chico mirándoles en busca de una explicación Fred se encogió de hombros de nuevo sentía como la impotencia y las ganas de vengarse se apoderaban de él, no era como si conociera a aquel chico de toda la vida, pero igualmente era un compañero suyo, tan siquiera era un Griffindor, mas en esos momentos no existían las casas, solamente había dos bandos, los que estaban con Umbridge y los que estaban con Dumbledore, la resistencia, y todos estos era detectados y castigados sin ningún tipo de piedad por aquella señora.

_-¿No lo adivinas, Harry? Umbridge-_ dijo entonces, una vez habían sido derrocados tras haber sido descubiertos, el ejército de Dumbledore entero había sido castigado con dos horas diarias de copia incesante con aquellas odiosas plumas, la muestra de ello era las manos vendadas de los gemelos y aquella aun sangrante de aquel pequeño alumno de Hogwarts que intentaba aun reprimir sus sollozos, observó como la mirada de Potter era muy similar a la propia, ambos luchaban por un mismo fin y tenían los mismo sentimientos, entre los cuales predominaban la culpabilidad y la impotencia.

Una voz chillona que todos reconocieron con un escalofrío hizo que Harry cortara aquello que iba a decir de inmediato y los tres Griffindor se giraron para ver a aquella pequeña mujer vestida de rosa que les miraba con esa cínica e hipócrita sonrisa 'inocente'.

_- Este es el merecido que reciben todos aquellos que se rebelan… Es por vuestro bien_ –dijo tranquilamente, la mirada de ambos gemelos se entrecerró casi a la vez, uno a cada lado del moreno mientras el pequeño rubio se encogía temeroso con solo haber visto la figura rosada de aquella mujer que se retiró con sus andares similares a los de un caniche.

_- George, creo que lo nuestro nunca fueron los estudios… Tal vez deberíamos replanteárnoslo…-_ dijo Fred mirando aun la puerta donde aquella enana señora vestida empalagosamente de rosa había desaparecido.

_- ¿Sabes Fred…? Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que tu…-_ ambos compartieron una mirada divertida antes de asentir.

Esa noche los gemelos estaban en la sala común de Griffindor mirándose pensativamente, no sabían exactamente qué era lo que podían hacer, fueron expulsados a sus respectivas habitaciones junto a los demás, se quedaron ambos en la cama de Fred, sentados uno frente al otro mirándose de forma fija, los demás terminaron durmiendo pero ambos tenían aun algo que planificar.

_- Probablemente sea lo último que hagamos en Hogwarts...-_dijo George pensativamente.

_- Por eso mismo tiene que ser algo por todo lo grande-_ dijo Fred sonriendo de forma pícara, George se giró para rebuscar debajo de la cama hasta sacar una caja con una W de debajo de un tablón suelto del suelo, la caja casi ocupaba media cama, la abrió dejando ver un gran arsenal de productos de broma creados por ellos mismos y de los cuales la gran mayoría de los que tenían eran los que habían sobrevivido a constantes purgas de Umbridge la cual les había confiscado bastantes de sus productos.

_- Con esto no tenemos ni para empezar –_dijo Fred casi desilusionado ojeando lo que había en la caja.

_- ¿Que podemos hacer con orejas extensibles y pastillas vomitivas…?_ -dijo con un puchero arrojando de nuevo los productos a la caja.

-_ Lo sé, todos nuestros productos estrella fueron confiscados por Flinch… -_dijo George a modo de queja antes de que la sonrisa de Fred apareciera de forma sospechosa.

_- George, creo que es hora de hablar con Peeves-_ dijo mirándole, George tragó saliva, sabía que cuando su hermano le miraba de esa manera podía esperar algo grande, efectivamente, Fred solo podía pensar en una cosa, en vengarse de Umbridge, sabía que iban a ser expulsados del colegio y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya habían cumplido ambos la mayoría de edad, estando en séptimo año de Hogwarts.

_- Este es el plan...-_dijo acercándose a su gemelo, tenía una idea, una GRAN idea que les iba a dejar por todo lo alto.

Era la hora de cumplir su castigo diario con Umbridge, pero faltaban ambos gemelos, los cuales estaban atentos a cada movimiento del conserje y de su adorada/odiada para ellos, gata, la Señora Norris. Solo les bastaba con una pequeña táctica de distracción, una pequeña táctica válida que siempre quiso probar, le costó tres intentos y varias risas de su hermano al ver que no podía conseguirlo mas de pronto el suelo del pasillo del 3º piso terminó totalmente empantanado, literalmente, cualquiera que pasaba por allí empezaba a hundirse como si estuviera hecho de agua lodosa, ambos chocaron las manos, estaba eufórico, aso nervios hacían que las yemas de sus dedos cosquillearan, su sonrisa mostraba nerviosismo, expectación y sobre todo placer de hacer aquello, no había nada mejor que hacer una travesura con su hermano, nada excepto vengarse de Umbridge con su hermano, aquello les sirvió para distraer a Flinch que maldecía y gritaba enfadado por todo lo alto, algo a lo que Pelees contribuía burlándose de él, poco les costó convencer al poltergeist de que fuera a picar a Flinch, el cual a pesar de no admitirlo estaba mas que conforme con el plan de venganza de ambos gemelos los cuales corrieron hasta el pasillo del 4º piso, George siguió su rumbo en búsqueda de las escobas de ambos mientras Fred se desviaba hacia el despacho de Flinch, el cual conocían demasiado bien y con un par de conjuros consiguió extraer de uno de los cajones toda aquella mercancía que les había sido arrebatada durante todo el año, sonrió al ver uno de sus cohetes mas potentes que simulaba a un enorme dragón, dudó unos segundos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica no podía parar de sonreír, se tensó al escuchar la puerta mas al alzar la varita alerta vio a su gemelo que aparecía con ambas escobas, igual de emocionado que él le tendió todos aquellos fuegos artificiales que pudo guardar en la túnica de su hermano tomando el resto a la suya propia, se miraron por unos segundos en silencio

_-¿Preparado? –_dijo George, sus ojos centelleaban de emoción, sabían lo que aquella última travesura simbolizaba, salir de Hogwarts como siempre desearon, pro todo lo alto

_-Siempre estoy preparado –_dijo Fred de la misma forma.

El silencio reinaba en aquella enorme sala, solo se oía el rasgueo de las plumas y algún que otro quejido y sollozos de todos los allí presentes y un golpe, un golpe seguido de otro golpe y un zumbido incesante que empezaba a crecer, Umbridge frunció el ceño extrañada y algunos alumnos alzaron sus cabezas de sus copias la mujercita caminó de esa forma tan graciosa hacia la entrada de aquel enorme salón, asomándose con curiosidad, el zumbido empezó a crecer cada vez mas y más hasta que ambos gemelos aparecieron pasando a ambos lados de la mujer, la risa de Fred se escuchó por todo el salón, las hojas volaron, la adrenalina, la emoción los gritos de los estudiantes, los destellos, todo era realmente divertido para los gemelos, chocó la mano con la de su gemelo antes de alzarse un poco mas sobre su escoba miró hacia abajo con gesto de satisfacción al ver las caras de los presente, sobre todo la de Umbridge y rebuscó en su túnica sacando aquel fuego artificial, lo miró antes de buscar con la mirada la de su gemelo, ambos sonrieron y un asentimiento le dio pie a encender la mecha de aquel y arrojarlo hacia arriba, se retiró levemente tan solo para observar la escena con el pecho henchido de orgullo y satisfacción todas las normas enmarcadas cayeron en el mismo instante en el que ambos gemelos pasaron de nuevo a ambos lados de la 'directora en funciones de Hogwarts'

Los gritos, Ali exclamaciones la mirada orgullosa de sus propios hermanos, incluso la de algún que otro profesor y del mismísimo Pelees que fue a asomarse como todos para ver aquella enorme W en el cielo anaranjado de aquel atardecer.

Los gemelos Weasleys, George y Fred fueron denominados como la segunda generación de Merodeadores, su paso por el colegio mas famoso de magia y hechicería fue memorable y todos en aquel colegio siempre recordaría su salida de este como la mejor 'travesura' jamás realizada en dicho colegio.

George y Fred Weasley.

Pasara lo que pasara en el futuro sus nombres nunca caerían en el olvido.


End file.
